We have some work to do
by Tessaiga-M
Summary: Lin is looking for Kya on the Air Temple Island because they have police work to do... Or that's what she told Tenzin. Truth is the only thing Lin has to do, is Kya. (Kyalin if you weren't sure).


**_Disclaimer: Characters are NOT mine. I just use them for not lucrative motives, just for fun.  
And about the image, I took it from devianart and was made by jesi15 ;)_**

* * *

-What the f…? Where am I?- Lin Beifong whispered after opening her eyes for the first time that morning. Slowly she inspected the room, and quickly remembered everything. Without losing any more time, she got up carefully and started dressing herself. In less than two minutes she was opening the door to make her way out and thinking how the hell she was going to left Air Temple Island without being noticed.

-Lin?- The woman jump with surprise at being called.

-Tenzin! Hey, How are you?- Lin was trying to stay calm, but there she was, all disheveled, smelling like everything but just showered.

-Fine, thank you. But, What are you doing here so early?-

-Me? I… I was… I was looking for Kya! Yes! Yes, I was. Why? Why do you ask?- She was really nervous, everyone could tell… Everyone but Tenzin.

-Because is not proper of you to be seen here at this time in the morning. Almost always bad news come later at day… And why Kya?-

-Kya? Well… because… she's… a woman? A waterbender I mean. And we're working with her in one of our cases.-

-Kya working in a case with you?-

-Why do you say it like is an impossible thing? She has been really helpful.-

-But…-

-I can't discuss any further any of my cases. The law is the law and this is confidential information. I'm sorry.-

-Oh, don't worry. Have you knocked yet?-

-Well, yes. But it seems she's still sleeping. So I'm gonna leave now…-

-No way. If she's helping the police she shouldn't oversleep. I'm gonna wake her up…-

-NO! I mean, is not really important. Just… bye.-

-Lin Beifong, where are you?- A sleepy voice came out of the room and Lin panicked. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

-Okay, Tenzin, I think duty is calling.- _That sounded sooo wrong._ The police officer opened the door _(again)_ barely leaving a space for her body and entered, closing the door at Tenzin's face.

-Bye Lin. _Bye Tenzin._ \- The airbender said that last thing imitating (Or trying) Lin's voice.

-Yeah, Bye.- Said Lin as last thing as she poked just her head. Once inside, the police officer rested her head against the door, as if she wanted to be sure it was closed.

-So where did you wanna go, exactly?- A pair of arms hugged her by the waist as those whispered words reached her ear.

-Kya… I was…-

-…running away?- Kya's voice wasn't reproachful, all the contrary. Her voice was sweet and understanding. Beifong sighed hard, giving up.

-Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just go after… you know.-

-After having sex?-

-Sex?- Lin's eyes opened suddenly as fast as her muscles clenched.-That's all?-

-Hey, no, no. I thought if I said _made love_ you were going to freak out. I'm sorry. Last night wasn't just a one night thing and you aren't a fuck buddy either. You mean a lot to me, Lin. Look at me.- Kya grabbed Lin by her hips, turning her around. Letting her to see all her nakedness- You mean the world to me. And the fact you gave yourself to me, and I gave myself to you, makes me really, really happy. You don't know how long I waited for it. For you. And finally you were up to accept your feelings for me. You have no idea how I feel right now. I just can tell you is awesome, I don't want to let you go. Ever.- Lin smiled softly but with hope. Kya looked at her in the eyes and asked- Forgive me? Please?-

-Of course- Lin grabbed Kya's face with both hands and kissed her tenderly, without hurry. Once the kiss ended, Kya spoke again.

-You don't have to hide anymore. Less if you are hiding from me.-

-I know, now. I just didn't know how you were going to react.- Beifong sat down in the border of the bed.- Maybe you regretted it or…-

-Never, I would never regret it.- Kya didn't lose time, and sat on Lin's legs, straddling her.-You hear me? I've been looking for someone like you too long to let you go now. So shut up and kiss me.-

-As you command.- This time the kiss was sweet, yes, but it had passion too and a reassuring effect. Lin felt that something was going right in her life for the first time in many years, and she didn't want to let it go, either.

Enjoying the naked skin, the smooth sensation of caressing it made her feel complete. Wander her back with whole palms, scratch it a little bit with the nails, feel Kya's hands go over her back, the tender caress of Kya's breasts over her own chest… Suddenly she was aroused but not in an animalistic way. Suddenly she was innocent again. For a moment she believed no one has touched her in her whole life, because right there and then, she felt everything new. Just like the night before. And she asked herself if this sensation would end someday. And she wished it wouldn't.

-Couldn't you make a harder uniform to deal with?- Kya was desperate for seeing Lin naked again, and those _clothes_ weren't easy at all.

-Sorry, I'll take it off.- Kya sat down next to Lin to let her strip. The waterbender watched her lover without losing a thing, and when the officer used her metalbending she found something hypnotic about it. Lin made it look like something so simple. She asked herself how the police men handled all that weight on them.-Okay, I'm ready.-

-No, you're not. That shirt has to leave as well… and your underwear too.- Kya looked her somehow defiant.

-Take them off, then.- Lin gave her back the same look, making the waterbender to follow her. The older woman stood behind Lin, and softly put her hands at both sides of the officer, caressing her hips almost without touching, making Lin shiver under her touch. –Just take it o…-

-Always so impatient- Kya did what was asked, throwing away the offensive shirt just to grab right away Lin's breasts, hard, getting a moan back.-I can't believe these girls are in the right place yet.-

-A lifetime of training.- Kya now touched erected rosy nipples with just a finger, making Lin shiver. A few seconds later her hands were going south through the policewoman sides, leaving goosebumps in her path.

When Kya reached the underwear, she pulled it gently, and descending with the piece of clothing, the panties were out. Making her way up, Kya touched Lin legs with devotion, first for the outside, but when the knees were passed, her hands started touching the inside of Lin's thighs, making them separate a little. Kya stand complete and hold the both side of Lin's hips. The waterbender pushed softly the other woman, making her walk to the bed. Lin lost balance, and to prevent falling, she leaned putting her hands on the bed. Kya took advantage of the position, and put back her hand between the earthbender's legs, rubbing harder than before Lin's pussy, getting back a moan.

-You're so wet already- Lin didn't get the chance to reply, 'cause Kya pushed two fingers deep inside her, making her moan again, this time louder. As the same time she was pushing in and out, Kya placed her hand on Lin's back to make her lift her ass higher in the air. The healer caressed said ass and then grab it as well. Leaning now, Kya kissed her lovers back, following Lin's column down until getting to the line were the back ends.

The waterbender put her fingers out, getting a groan as a reproach.

-Hush. Get on the bed, but don't turn around. I want you like this.- This, somehow, aroused even more the earthbender, who got herself on the bed, as was requested, on four. Lin felt movement on the mattress, indicating Kya was on the bed too. This last one kissed part of her back again, this time without stopping, but keeping the kisses way down, reaching finally Lin's core, the policewoman shivering when she felt Kya's breath there.

.

-So, Su, how you've been?- Bumi and Suyin were walking through the island part where the rooms were.

-Pretty fine, actually. Just missing Opal.-

-Well, That's normal. You're are welcome anytime, you know?-

-Yes, thank y…- a moan were heard in the other side of the door they were passing. Su and Bumi looked at each other with a disconcerted expression.

- _You're so hot.-_ Now their faces were full of surprise.

-Was that… Kya?- Su asked. Bumi smiled broadly.

-That's my sister!- Said the man in a cheerful tone- Still getting laid! Go, Kya! Get her!- Said to themselves. Su laughed softly.-

- _Kya, please… Just let me co…-_

 _-_ WOAH!... That's…-

-… Lin, yes.- Su said with horror .

-I never thought Lin would be the _beg_ kind.-

- _Oh, yes! Harder!-_ Bumi almost laughed loud, but Su covered his mouth.

-Just… let's get walking. Please.-

.

The waterbender's tongue worked fast and in a constant way, even though Lin's hips were moving furiously, trying to get even more contact. This caused Kya to grab her lover's hip, at the same time bringing her closer to her mouth, making the contact even harder.  
The earthbender was on fire, and almost undone. She was so close to the edge, and Kya insisted in not let her come slowing down her rhythm.

-Kya, _please…-_ Kya once again hurried, but this time she didn't plan on slow down. She just kept moving her tongue up and down shortly on Lin's clit, faster every time. Lin's moans were now louder, her breathing was hard and difficult. _So close…_ And finally the moment came. Making a muffled sound the policewoman reached the highest point. Kya didn't stop, though. She kept her administrations making the orgasm so much longer.

Lin was hardly breathing. Kya left her breathless and panting on the bed with her back up. She came hard, harder than last night. The healer laid next to her, and started to kiss her naked shoulders.

-That was…-

-Good?-

-I was going to say amazing.- Kya smiled.

-Even better.-

-Give me a few minutes and I'll reward you.-

-Hey, don't worry. Besides, Breakfast is going to be served soon.-

-So we will have to be fast.- Lin turned around, now facing the ceiling.- Get here.-

-What?-

-Sit on my face.-

-Oh.- Kya had this face of _unbelievable._ This was their second time together and Lin wasn't shy of saying what she wanted. _Well, we're not teenagers anymore._ She asked herself if Lin have been with other women before… O _bviously she has. She's just so good with her fingers and tongue to not have._

But Lin's tongue suddenly made her come back to the present. And _oh spirits_ how it made her remember they were on _something else._ She was aroused, yes, but was willing to let it there. Now she wasn't sure why she even suggested it. The contact was so delicious.

Quickly the waterbender was riding Lin's face, looking for more friction. Lin had her hands on Kya's butt, bringing her closer to her when the pace was getting too fast, so she didn't get lost on the rhythm.

-You're so good at this…- Kya leaned back, supporting her own body with her hands on the mattress. This gave Lin a better access, allowing her to penetrate Kya with her tongue. She went as deeper as she could, and moved the tip of her tongue in a fast motion, making Kya to tremble. But what made Kya come, was the sweet sucking of her clit combined with the not so soft touched Lin gave with her tongue to that delicate part of hers. Lin didn't stopped the movement until Kya's arms gave under her own weight.

Once they were out of that awkward position, Lin spoke.

-Hey there.-

-Hi- Kya was still druggy, but she didn't mind. Lin was the best drug she could ever have.- Can we go again?-

-I would like that, but we should get going.-

-I know.- The waterbender looked defeated.-But there was no harm in asking-

.

Everyone was sitting around the huge table. A lot of food was on it, all vegetarian, of course, and all the people were eating while the conversation was different in every group.

Lin and Kya entered the room with little distance between them, and a huge smile was in both faces, the earthbender's vanishing when she realized that Bumi was looking at them. Tenzin assumed Lin was staying for breakfast, that's why he reserved two sits, one next to the other, for his sister and the policewoman. They sat in silence, Lin with her _get-off_ face as usual, and Kya still with the smile.

-Hi sis.- Su looked Lin with that face she uses with her kids when they are hiding something, but her older sister was unalterable.

-So, are you done with the police work?- Tenzin ask. Su repeated the last two words without making sound, with a ' _Yeah, sure'_ face. Bumi looked Kya and Lin, and asked

-Police work? So that's why Lin is on the island. What is it about? Maybe we could help too.-

-I doubt it- said fast Kya. Lin omitted the comment and answered.

-I cannot talk of my open cases.-

-Of course.-

-And we don't require your help.-

-Mabey next time?- Lin rolled her eyes and said annoyed.

-No, Bumi. This is a… special case.-

-Special? How special?-

-Oh, stop it Bumi. Lin already said she cannot talk about it. Why are you insisting about it?-

-For nothing.- Her older brother looked away and Kya return to her plate with suspicion.

-So you finished the details?- Tenzin asked to end the topic.

-Not even close.-Answered Kya.- We'll need to work harder on this.-

- _Harder?_ -Bumi talked again.

-And faster too.- Lin choked with the food, and then looked Kya with incredibility.

-Lin, are you okay? You look tired.- Su asked.

-Yes, I'm fine.-

-Mabey you should try to rest a little more. You work too much.-

-I'm doing okay, don't worry.- By that time, the new airbenders and acolytes had finished, leaving the room to go and start their responsibilities. Tenzin's kids where out too, leaving Pema, Aang's children and Beifong sisters alone in the room. -I should go now. I haven't been at the station today and is getting late. Thanks for breakfast.- With that, Lin stood up.

-I'll take you to the port.- Kya

-Thanks, but that's not necessary.-

-Lin, just let me go with you. Don't be stubborn.- Lin rolled her eyes and walked to the door with Kya following her.

-Lin!- Bumi called for her right after they were gone.- Will be you _coming_ tomorrow?- She looked to Kya and answered

-Definitely- and then they were out of there.

-So lucky that Opal's room is not near to Kya's.- Su said to herself.

-This was a nice breakfast- said Pema- I didn't know Lin passed the night here.-

-What?- Tenzin frowned.

-I saw her and Kya last night walking around the island.-

-But she came here in the morning. I saw her earlier waiting for Kya outside her room.-

-Should we tell them?- Asked Su to Bumi.

-Nah. Let's give them the opportunity to discover it by themselves.-

* * *

So! This is my first in more than one thing: First fic about these two. I couldn't hold back. They are just too lovely; First fic I writte in english! Yeah, this is not my first lenguage so forgive me for any mistake (I'm sorry, really.); And first fic of the year. (Actually, in the last three years I've written like two things, so i'm a little rusted).

Please feed back! I'm working in another one and I'd like to read what's on your minds.  
Take take of yourselves and don't drink much!


End file.
